Jaquín Sorala
| birthday = May 20 | gender = Male | height = 152.4 cm (5'7") | weight = 31.75 kg (70 lbs) | eyes = White | hair = Green | aspect = Unknown | void = Vishuddha (located just below the neck) | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Tres Espada | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = Espada | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | alignment = Neutral Evil | status = Active | resurreccion = Sangre | weapons = None }} Jaquín Sorala (ジャッキーソラーラ, Jakkī Sorāra) is an in Tier Harribel's army and serves as the Espada Tres (Three). Personality A being born in grief and agony, Jaquín came into the world of Hueco Mundo in a fit of despair, one that nearly led him to insanity. Overwhelmed constantly by feelings of grief, Jaquín became increasingly more cruel and angry towards the world around him and said feelings have stuck with him even to this day. Despite having attained a rank and status in Hueco Mundo as one of the Espada, Jaquín is constantly plagued with a feeling of “emptiness” inside of his heart that isn’t his Hollow hole. He fears this “emptiness” and hides behind a wall of cruelty and evil in an attempt to escape the void. Despite his fear, Jaquín presses on and has managed to create an identity for himself, one that emits a strong feeling of authority and nobility, having gathered a large army of Hollows who have sworn their loyalty to him. Trying to make up for his feelings of emptiness and fear, Jaquín demands a level of power from those who he controls and is not a being who gives second-chance, having cut down his own Fraccíon without a second though for failing a reconnaissance mission. Jaquín’s personality is as monstrous as his appearance, mirroring his decayed and deformed being that bears no regards for life or death. His lack of respect for the boundary of life and death is most likely caused by his demonic practices of necromancy. Jaquín has attained a level where he can resurrect the fallen and whom he desires, seeing even his opponents as nothing more than future puppets and experiments as a result. A common attribute of Jaquín’s work is “wiping the personality” from his experiments. Jaquín abhors the idea of his work having free thought and does not take kindly to his own underlings to start having free thought as he perceives it as treason. Jaquín has no problem with butchering his so-called “subordinates” who step out of line and remains guilt free when doing so. Guilt is a lost concept to Jaquín; he sees no need to feel resentment for such lesser beings. At some point after his natural evolution to Arrancar, Jaquín accepted the emptiness that lied within him and gave into his evils, which tainted his own blood as a result. Having once been red, his black blood acts as a natural acid and burns what it touches without regard to what it is; similar to Jaquín’s own being. As the Tres , Jaquín is a man who boasts quite a level of power and likes to make it known. He constantly reminds the Fourth-Tenth Espada of their ranks and looks down on them as well while he looks up at the First and Second Espada as Tier’s dogs. Jaquín is also somewhat of a bigot, denying Arrancar who were not born naturally as “weak” and “''not worthy of bearing the name Arrancar''”. Despite having “embraced” his fear, he still battles it on a daily basis and constantly battles this feeling of emptiness inside of him. Wracked with emotions of grief and despair, he desires nothing more than to fill this emptiness inside of him, even if it means ending his own life. Appearance Both decayed and disfigured, Jaquín is often noted for his skeletal like appearance and demonic visage. His long hair that is riddled with split ends is a swampy green and his eyes lack any sort of color whatsoever, although black straps in an x-shape sit on his face. Jaquín is a small with near-pale white skin and a several rips extending over his abdomen as well as up his back. Jaquín wears a red kosode opened and tucked into a black-gold colored belt, with notably elongated sleeves. Jaquín also wears a long red hakama and a pair of black boots. Jaquín's left arm is decayed and apparently, charred, with several talisman wrapped around his arm while his right arm is covered in a black glove with sharpened nails. As a Hollow, Jaquín shared many similar traits with a three-headed dog, made popular in Greek and Roman mythology under the name of Cerberus. Jaquín's feral tendencies manifested in his center head and constantly feuded with his right and left heads which constantly sobbed and grimaced on their own terrors and evils. His Hollow hole is located directly at the center of his chest, in place of the Vishuddha chakra. History His life before death is a troubled one, fragmented into bits and pieces of his memory and virtually a lost to everyone but him. A soldier for an unnamed empire, Jaquín fought with a level of vigor and pride that followed him through the ranks and eventually ended with him as a General in the army. With this great power, Jaquín became something close to a monster. Plagued by power and obsession, Jaquín became renowned for his harsh and vindictive control and leadership that eventually ended in a coup against him by his own men. Just a week before his death, tragedy had struck Jaquín, in the form of death. His wife, 9 months pregnant, lashed out at Jaquín for his constant infidelity which pushed Jaquín into a fit of rage. Butchering his wife, Jaquín was overcome with a level of guilt that left him a shell of his former self. Even as his men carried him to the gallows, he spoke no words and died grieving. Jaquín remembers himself standing, watching as his own men jeered and throw fodder at his hanging corpse. He remembers the chain that hung from his chest and he remembers the overwhelming feelings of pain as a dark power loomed over him. World of White Sand Devoured? Jaquín wasn't aware what had happened to him, but he was sure of it, he was devoured by something. Awaking on a bed of white stone, Jaquín felt nothing, his body was numb and painless. The same could not be said for his mind. The feelings of despair he had felt for his wife, the overwhelming grief, evolved to a point where he could not stand it. The grief and hatred mustered an grew, yet the memories of why he was grieving were fading. He reached a point where he no longer knew why he felt so terrible and that he had to find a way to fill the void that this grief left. It was after several days in this new world, the World of White Sand, that he encountered another being. A large centipede-like creature who had lurked beneath the sand and confronted Jaquín without hesitation. It tried to kill him. If this was any other day, Jaquín surely would have left the beast kill him, but he did not. He lunged at the beast and dug his claws into it, ripping and tearing it to shreds as he feasted on it. The void, for a millisecond, was filled. The feeling of grief was gone for a few short seconds, blissful seconds where he actually felt alive... even in death. Jaquín found himself desperately searching the deserts and feasting on each and every being he could. With each kill, he felt satisfied, but the satisfaction did not last long. He had to keep killing and feasting to suppress the grief, he had to run as far away from it as he could. One day... the grieving actually went away. His body pulsated and jerked, agony had spread across him like a pestilence. He roared and bucked, kicking aside the dunes of sand as he screamed to the heavens. With one last and mighty roar, Jaquín felt at peace. His body had attained a new height, one where he was free from the pain and agony. The grief was gone... as was the suffering. He felt the scars left and his mind was fragmented, nearly shattered before him, but this mean nothing. He had evolved. He had gave into his cravings, his desires, and most importantly his addiction. To be a God-King The reign of the God-King was a long one, and from afar, Jaquín watched as the ruler commanded and led his "followers". Jaquín was enticed by such power, he sought to dethrone Baraggan and take the name of God-King. The idea was ludicrous, such a small and insignificant being challenging the God-King before his own people? Only a mad man would attempt it. One day, somebody did. Three humanoid figures appeared before the God-King, tempting his rule, Jaquín was intrigued by such... charisma from the leader. What unfolded before Jaquín and the thousands of other witnesses eyes was truly shocking. Baraggan, the God-King of Hueco Mundo, gave into the charismatic man's will. The God-King fell on that day, to everyone but himself. From the ashes of Baraggan's followers, many followed this man to his castle, the structure known as . Jaquín could have joined the migration under this new rule, but he chose not to. Remnants of the God-King's faithful men remained in the deserts, horrified by their leaders willingness to give into a meager man. Jaquín appeared before them, he displayed his strength and offered them a chance of redemption. His eyes were cold, callous and fearless, to them at least, and Jaquín preyed on their willingness to follow. An army would be an insulting way to refer to the men he gathered, a team would better suit the situation Jaquín was in. Together, Jaquín and his followers set out into the deserts of to wait... they saw a brighter future where the were defeated and a new King ruled over . That King was Jaquín. The Undeath Approaches The void in his being had disappeared, but Jaquín could not shake the feelings he had as a lowly Hollow. The pain, agony and despair had scarred him and left him on the brink of insanity. To make matters worse, Jaquín had begun to develop a power unlike any other. Necromancy, a dark practice, that let the user step into the flow of Life and Death. As a being who demanded power, such abilities were like a drug to Jaquín, he sought to push his powers to their limit. It was the fall of the during a War with the , that prompted Jaquín to truly test his powers. Gathering a small army of , Jaquín disappeared through a and used them as a distraction while he collected the remains of the fallen Cero , . Ressurecting the monstrosity that was the largest of the Espada, Jaquín wiped him of both his personality and ability to think. He had become a puppet, a meager tool at the hands of Jaquín. It was this power that attracted Tier Harribel. Nobody, not even Tier, could stand the idea of a being such as Jaquín to walk this world with such power without somebody watching over him. Tier offered Jaquín a place in the , as the Tres, and although Jaquín despised the idea of falling into line and working alongside others... the power was not something he could turn down. Everything he had endured, from day one, had led up to this moment. He had attained power far past that of a General of an Army. He had transcended life and death and had become it's wielder. Jaquín did what even could not. Jaquín was... is, a mad man. Abilities : A natural born of rank, Jaquín boasts quite a powerful amount of reiryoku that is said to have a very cryptic feel. Jaquín's Aspect of Death is Grief, and many have commented that they feel empty when facing Jaquín, as if they too had lost somebody they held dear... even if they never had somebody to begin with. A reservoir of reiryoku lies within his being and is comparable to that of most -ranked Shinigami. As the Tres Espada, Jaquín is forbidden to release his Zanpakutou when in as those above the rank of Cuatro are far to powerful. The raw energies that flow from Jaquín's being, when released, are enough to suffocate lesser beings and send them into a state of shock. Jaquín claims that this is a by product of his power, but others have deduced that it is an ability of his that reflects on his Aspect of Death. Enhanced : Despite his small and decayed appearance, Jaquín has quite an impressive Hierro, seen when he first resurrected . Before Jaquín was able to wipe him of his personality, Yammmy entered a fit of rage and tried to crush Jaquín beneath his foot in his Released State. When Yammy raised his foot, Jaquín came out unscathed and almost appeared revitalized. Nulo (むなしい (空空), Kūkū, Spanish and Japanese for "Void"): As an Arrancar who represents the aspect of Grief, Jaquín has the ability to emphasize the feelings of grief in his opponent(s) and allies. Nulo does not just stop at sparking feelings of extreme grief and suffering in his target(s). Those with an indomitable will and who are secure in their emotions have the ability to fight off Jaquín's power but those who succumb to the grief and fear face a truly gruesome fate. Acting as a toxin, those who give into Nulo's power begin to decompose and decay as their reiryoku is drained from their very being. Those who fully embrace the grief and let it control them are reduced to nothing before their very eyes. Necromancy: At some point prior to becoming a member of the and after his ascension to becoming an , Jaquín had come to master the ways of necromancy by revitalizing deceased spirits with his own "dark energy". The full extent of Jaquín's necromancy is quite fearsome, as he was able to bring back to life the deceased Decima/''Cero'' Espada . During the process of resurrection, Jaquín wipes them of all memories and personality and inscribes them with a powerful reiryoku formula that binds them to his own reiryoku. Jaquín has come to create a small "team" of resurrected beings who act as his beck and call and threatens those who fall out of line with the same fate of Yammy or the others. The "revived" beings lack the ability to feel and are essentially tools at Jaquín's command. *' ' (ヤミー リヤルゴ, Yamī Riyarugo): Having acquired the defeated corpse of the gargantuan former , Jaquín revived and wiped Yammy of everything that essentially made him, him. A monstrous being with incredible strength, Yammy has incredibly durable skin and acts as a "living (and this word is used lightly) shield". Capable of performing powerful attacks such as , , and ; Jaquín has come to utilize Yammy as his personal "pack mule" and constantly rides atop him. *'Manta Ray-like Hollow': A massive Manta Ray-like Arrancar with a wingspan that rivals that of a plane has become Jaquín's main form of transportation. The Hollow is capable of soaring across for extended periods of time and can release large geysers of an unknown acidic substance from its mouth. *'Unnamed Armoured Shinigami': At some point, Jaquín acquired the corpse of a heavily armoured Shinigami who closely resembled a . Jaquín has full access to his abilities and can utilize him as a medium for Kidou. Jaquín can also utilize the Shinigami's zanpakutou, although it's powers and name have yet to be revealed. : Jaquín has proven capable to utilize a powerful that is charged without even moving, normally directly in front of him. The Cero is bright red in color and has a wide range. In battle, Jaquín was able to slice several Gillian-class Menos in half with a Cero charged relatively quickly. Jaquín claims that the true extent of his Cero is not permitted to be utilized from within for it is far to destructive. Expert: His small size and natural talent allow Jaquín to move at speeds faster than most Arrancar, let alone the Espada. Although he is not the fastest among his own, Jaquín is more than capable of keeping up with his opponents, to assure that he does not receive any dire blows. To Jaquín, surviving is his number one priority, meaning he must create methods that allow him to escape. Honing his speed was merely one of the many attributes he created in order to escape. Behind the Scenes Jaquín Sorala's name derives from Joaquín Sorolla a Valencian Spanish painter with a slight shift in spelling.